Breaking the Law
by XmoonshineX
Summary: Sakura is supposed to be a lady of hish class, making tea in her cute kitchen and getting married to some rich guy. That sort of falls apart when her dear Papa dies. Plus, she's left in a certain pirates care. Lemon - don't like, don't read.


**Chapter One**

**We All Live In A Yellow Submarine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece and I don't own Trafalgar Law... :( **

Yo. I'm Sakura. As far as I know I have no last name but I can't be sure. Papa told me he found me as a baby and I had a sakura blossom in my hair. He took he me in hence the whole 'Papa' thing. He's an old man but no one really knows his age (that's how old he is) and pretty much everyone is expecting him to drop dead any day soon. Some are even looking forward to it. Papa is a rich man but he's no noble. He got his money through pirating. Papa has never told me what flag he sailed under but I'm sure his captain was amazing. Papa was still strong (Whitebeard and Papa are proof old men aren't weak) so his captain must have been a power house.

Making some tea, I hummed to myself. Papa made sure that I was trained in the ways of fighting and I knew some medical stuff. These days, he almost never left his room. His condition was getting much worse. I will treasure the moments we have left, I thought to myself, I'll take this tea up to him and who knows, he might tell me about his adventures at sea.

"Papa!" I said happily and set the tea down on his bedside table, "Good morning. Such a nice day, isn't it."  
>He croaked, "It's like the day I found you."<br>I stopped in my tracks, "You have never told me much about it."  
>"It was in spring, the sakura in full bloom. A petal had fallen in your hair that is why I called you Sakura. There was no one around and I heard no rumours of a missing baby. I asked around but there was no trace... It was almost as if you had fallen into my life when all seemed lost."<br>"What do you mean, Papa?" I held his hand.

"Gol.D Roger was my captain," he admitted, "He was executed a week before I came to this island, lost and found you. He was a great man, a jolly, clever and brilliant man. No matter what people say, I remember him still as the greatest man I have ever the luck to meet."  
>"I thought they tracked down everyone related to him..."<br>"Pah! The marines can't do there job properly. They're useless and thank God for that blessing. I was able to make billions of beri out of their failures."  
>I giggled slightly.<p>

"He fell in love with a beautiful woman. I never had the chance to learn her name. Roger was obsessed in keeping her safe. I suppose they hunted her down and killed her. I don't know. If I went to look for her, the marines would surely follow me and kill her if she was alive."  
>There was a pregnant pause.<p>

"What did you do on his ship, Papa?"  
>"I was one of the doctors. I hope I was a good one. I was supposed to keep the crew in shape but I always ended up joining in with their parties. Red haired Shanks was apprenticed to him, you know."<br>"Really?" I gasped.

"Aye him and some boy with a red nose. When Roger died, I guess part of me died with him."  
>"Do you know anything about my family?" I asked quietly.<p>

"There was a clue, once. A few years ago," he shrugged, "I received a letter from a certain...man...and he told me a bit."  
>"A man?"<br>"...Monkey. D. Dragon. Your father worked under him or so he said. Some sort of revolutionary..."  
>I took the information in, "You are my Papa but... I am curious."<br>"I can't blame you, not really. Your father disappeared a while ago and Dragon heard about you. He was interested. Oh, well, he's better than the marines, I suppose. He didn't know about your mother."  
>I kissed Papas forehead, "Thank you for telling me."<br>Papa closed his eyes gently and before I knew it the grip on my hand had slackened.

"Papa?" I blinked, "PAPA!"

The next day, a small funeral was held. Well, it was arranged to be small but the whole town turned up. I sobbed silently, clutching my chest. No one was there to comfort me. No one cared about me but Papa. What was I to do? Sure, I had plenty of money. Enough to last me my whole life. I could get married to the next man I saw and live comfortably but I didn't want that. Even when Papa was alive, I had always felt like I was lacking something. Not me personally but something in my life was missing.

There was a whole inside of me that needed filling and I had no idea what to fill it with.

"Ah, Miss Sakura," I husky voice said behind me.

I whipped my tears away before turning around, "Yes?"  
>And almost screamed in fright. It was Trafalgar Law. D E A T H was tattooed on his hand, a wooly hat on his charming head and a large sword at his side. I stared at him.<p>

"Holy shit," I breathed, "Oh my God. Fucking hell, crapping in heaven... You're Trafalgar Law."  
>"Yes," he said calmly.<p>

I did my best not to feint, "How can I help you?"  
>"I understand your father was a doctor or one of on Gol. D. Rogers ship. Can I see his records?"<br>"O-o-of co-ourse," I coughed, "They're in his study. Um, please follow me. I mean, you don't have to but, um but I guess you don't want to stay too long. The marines are so far away and, um, yeah... I'll just..."  
>"Lead the way," he smirked.<p>

Ah by God what a hot smirk it was.

Papas study was books piled precariously, a dark wooden desk with a half melted candle and a bit of left over ink. There was a picture of baby me on the wall, the only thing not coated in cobwebs. I held back another sob. I didn't very often go into the room as the dust made my nose itch but Law didn't seem so bothered.

I sat down, "Um, Mr Law?"  
>"Yes?" he muttered while rummaging through books.<p>

"How did you know my name?"  
>"He spoke of you often."<br>Law didn't seem open to further conversation but I pushed my luck just a little more, "Did he ever say anything about... About my mother?"  
>He stopped flicking through a book about the human anatomy, "Should he have done?"<br>"I don't know... He found me, you see... And I just..." I faded off and hung my head.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," he said honestly, "Your father and I only met a few times but kept in contact via den-den mushi and letters. He found my work, er, interesting and often gave me money to further my studies."  
>"I didn't know," I said in wonder, "Papa must have liked you. He didn't normally take to people."<br>He smiled ever so slightly. A proper smile. I hid my face so he wouldn't see my blush. _Thank you, Papa for sending me a handsome man!_

"Do you want anything to eat or drink, Mr Law?" I asked polietly.

"Tea would be wonderful."  
>I nodded and left silently. I shut the door.<p>

In the kitchen I finally breathed.

"OMG TRAFALGAR LAW IS IN MY HOUSE!" I screamed then held a hand over my mouth, "Okay, girl, stay calm. Papa wouldn't want you to drool over him. No, no, no. Stay calm. Pour the tea- WTF! What sorta pirate drinks tea!"  
>I counted to ten before going back into Papas study.<p>

"Your tea, Mr Law," I said and placed it in the desk.

"Will we be reading his will later?" he asked quietly, buried in a pile of old books.

"Yes, Mr Hatter is coming over later. He is in charge of the families money. Or my money, as it is..." I sighed and caught myself, "Forgive me, I'm getting ahead of myself. Feel free to stay for as long as you wish. I'll be grateful for the company."  
>He smirked, "Who knew a pirates daughter could be so proper."<br>I didn't know what to say to that.

"Tell me, Miss Sakura, did your father say anything about his work?"  
>"No... Not until yesterday when he..." I took a deep breath and sat down, "Well, this may sound silly. Papa never told me anything about his work. I knew he was some sort of doctor from all his books but I never questioned his silence on the matter... Then, yesterday he confessed he was one of the doctors on Gol. D. Rogers ship. I'm sorry I don't know any more."<br>He picked up a small book, "This is your fathers journal."  
>I almost jumped out of my knickers, "WHAT?"<br>I slapped a hand over my mouth and regained my composure, "I-I mean, are you sure?"  
>"Well, it says journal on the front and his hand writing is rather unforgettable."<br>I recalled my fathers terrible excuse for letters and nodded, "Quite."  
>"May I keep it?" he asked.<p>

I took it from his grip, "I would like to read it first. I am a fast reader, by tomorrow night you will have it on your ship and be on your way."  
>"Oh, I thought I could stay as long as I wished."<br>"I doubt you want to stay for very long. Why else would turn his study upside down to find a tatty little journal? I'm no fool, Mr Law..." I smiled, "Although I am pleased to meet you, you must understand I am concerned to have a sea fairing man in my home."  
>He raised an eyebrow, "I am perfectly trustworthy."<br>"That is what they all say," I teased before turning serious at the sound of the door bell, "That'll be Mr Hatter."

Law followed me to the living room where Mr Hatter was waiting. The two men were polar opposites. Mr Hatter was serious, dressed in a black suit, plain tie up to his neck and polished black shoes. Law sat comfortably on my sofa, leaning back rather happily.

Mr Hatter shook my hand, "Terrible news, Miss Sakura. Terrible."  
>I nodded my thanks and offered him tea. A woman was to be silent unless spoken too.<p>

"Tea?" Mr Hatter said and I immediately poured him a drink, "Wonderful as always."  
>"Thank you , Mr Hatter," I accepted the compliment as I was meant to.<p>

"Hm. Now, then," he said and I almost sighed in relief. It was to be a quick visit. Mr Hatter was a decent enough man, he was just so very dull, "Your father sent this will to me about three months ago so it is rather recent. It was around then when his illness really started to decline... Anyway, here it is."

Mr Hatter read it aloud, "I was never a sociable fellow. I suppose there'll only be Sakura and, perhaps, Trafalgar at my funeral. Oh, who am I kidding. The whole fucking," Mr Hatter stuttered over the swear word, "Village will be there for the gossip. But they will be the only ones that will care, really. To my darling daughter, I know sometimes I was distant and you are very lonely. I regret not raising you surrounded by other children but fate never bothered to give me any more blessings so it was just you and me on those cold winter nights. I guess you're expecting me to leave you everything. Well, I ain't. You can have all the money and whatever else you want but bloody hell, Sakura, get your butt off this island. Go and see the world. Go find a nice husband for yourself and maybe pop me out a few grandkids while you're at it."  
>I giggled in my handkerchief while crying.<p>

"To my old... thingy... Mr Hatter. I give you the house. Do with it what you will. Sell it if you want. I don't care. Be happy."

I could have sworn Mr Hatter almost shed a tear.

"And Trafalgar Law, if you're there. When we met, I honestly thought you were an arrogant twit but you turned my first impression around with your sarcastic nature and intellect. It was a pleasure to know you. No doubt you're planning to turn my study upside down. I'll save you the trouble. My journal is under the book about blood circulation," Law grumbled to himself, "And the other thing you're looking for is a bit further away. Gol. D. Roger didn't just leave treasure on that island, you know."  
>Law was lost in thought at this point.<p>

"I only ask one thing of you," Mr Hatter said after a long moment, "You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. Look after Sakura, will you? I bet she has already taken a liking to you. You've got room on that sub of yours for a woman, I'm sure. She's a good dancer, she can play piano and can be good company if you know her well. Giver her some training and she'll make a good enough nurse... You might think she's a composed lady but trust me, that is just a fake mask she puts on for the island. Women are sorta bellow mud on this crappy island. Show her the world for me."

Law said nothing as Mr Hatter packed away. I went to my room and began packing. I looked in my mirror and saw an okay looking woman. She wore a fancy dress, a full ballroom gown and high heels. Her hair was tied back, not a hair out of place in a ballerina bun. Her skin was clear of blemishes but her eyes slightly red. I put my hair down and let the brown waves cascade around my neck. It was longer than I remembered. I threw all the perfumes out of the window. The ivory hair brush was chucked in the bin, all my pretty dresses discarded. I changed into a simple shirt, buttoned down to show my assets. I was no longer a fancy lady. I don't think I ever was. I was a shameless girl with nothing to loose. The top was rather long and covered me but I put on some shorts to give me back a little dignity. Plus I didn't want Law to see my lace knickers.

A naughty voice in my brain said other wise but I pushed it away. Mr Hatter was also down stairs, I didn't want a wrinkly old man staring at my behind.

The only thing I kept was a locket Papa gave me for my 16 birthday. It was a heart locket with a beautiful sakura blossom on the front. On its chain was a few pearls, all gleaming as I walked.

Law blinked at me as I walked down the grand stair case. I tossed him the journal.  
>"You have read it already?" he said.<p>

"I will one day," I replied, "But not yet. I'm not ready."

Law led me to his submarine. On the way, I attempted to make conversation.

"So..." I began and winced. Real intelligent. He'll fall at your feet before you know it, "What's your submarine like?"  
>"Yellow."<br>I resisted the insane temptation to sing the Beatles (we all live in a yellow submarine!). He was a man of few words, apparently.

"Where did you meet Papa?" I asked out of blatant curiosity.

"At a bar."  
>"Oh," I said and whispered, "You don't really seem the bar type of guy."<br>He smirked in reply.

He was certainly honest. The submarine was bright banana yellow, an almost menacing flag printed in its side. The yellow kinds ruined the whole 'we're a pirate crew, grr!' thing. He climbed on board and I tried not to stare at various crew members. There was a bear, a few men a large scary looking guy. I tried to vanish in thin air but failed miserably, they continued to stare at me.

One man pointed at me, "C-captain!"  
>"Yes?" Law stood his ground.<p>

"You... She... A woman!"  
>I scowled but didn't speak. It wasn't my place to beat him to a pulp, I reminded myself.<p>

His friend took over, "Sorry, Captain, we're just surprised. That's all. Don't mind us."  
>"He brought a woman on board!" the other man continued, "He's never done that before!"<br>Law sighed, "This is Mr Knights daughter."  
>The shock on their faces morphed quickly into nonchalant expressions, "Oh."<br>"So, Captain still doesn't have a girl friend?" someone mumbled but was then elbowed.

I blushed deeply, "Um."  
>"Shut it," the big scary guy shouted, "The girly wants to say something!"<br>"Um," I tucked some of my brown hair behind my ear, "I was left in Mr Laws care. Please look after me!"  
>They crowded around me with various questions.<p>

"Go on a date with me?"  
>"Are you sure you're not with Captain?"<br>"Can you fight?"  
>"How long will you be with us?"<br>"What's your favourite food?"  
>"How old are you?"<br>"Are you single?"  
>I said in a rush, "I'm single but not available. I'm not going out with your Captain, I just met him today. I can fight a little, I think and it's up to Mr Law to decide how long I'll be staying. I'll leave if I'm getting in the way. Um, I like fried shrimp and tomato soup and anything chocolate. I'm around 18 and my name is Sakura-"<br>"We know!" someone perked up, "Captain mentioned you!"  
>"He did?" I mumbled but was swept away by a bear. Yes, a white bear.<p>

The bear pulled me away until we lost the crew, "Captain has gone to his room. He's tired. Do you want a tour? I'm Bepo, by the way."  
>"Nice to meet you, Bepo-san," I said and asked him to show me around.<p>

There was a whole corridor for the crew, mostly bedrooms but there was a few bathrooms and a sort of bar where they liked to gamble and drink when they had time. There was the front room (Bepo didn't tell me the actual name) where the sub was steered. A kitchen was on the far left side with a large dining room. Then there was the Captains room and study. He had his own private bathroom as well. I would be right across the corridor from Law in case I needed anything. Bepo was also near by.

"'Night," Bepo said and went to his room. I opened the door to mine. It was just a plain bedroom. The walls were painted cream, there was a quaint bed in the corner with a cute bedside table and a pretty candle. It was clean and tidy. There was also a chest of drawers. I put my few things away. I only had a few extra clothes, my necklace and my fathers journal which was in Laws care. A little bit of money was stored in my pink purse but other than that, I had nothing.

A book was sitting under the candle of the bedside table. On the front was a beautiful picture of sakura flowers. Inside there was no writing but various printings of flowers. All of which were labelled. From sakura to fox gloves, all the flowers I knew where in there. I drifted off to sleep flicking through the pages.

"Sakura?" Bepo woke me up, "Breakfast is ready."  
>I rubbed my eyes, "Thanks for waking me up, Bepo." Now, don't judge me but I have this thing about sleeping naked. Yeah, it's weird. I can fall asleep in my underwear, though, most of the time but I felt like sleeping naked. Thank God it wasn't Law (or worse, one of the crew) who had woken me up. Bepo didn't care. He liked girl bears, I was certain of this because he didn't blush when I stood up and revealed all my glory.<p>

"I'll save a seat for you," he said kindly and I got dressed.

You couldn't go wrong with a plain shirt and shorts, I decided. I went barefoot as well. It was nice, not having to wear heavy dresses and pile on mountains of make up. Pirates weren't the type to look at my face.

"Mornin'," I greeted the crew and sat down. I ate my toast and sipped at the drinks. Were they alcoholic? I decided I didn't care. _I'm a pirate now. I can get drunk at 7am if I want. _

Law walked in and I almost fell of my seat. He was completely topless and seemed to be sleep walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh boy," Bepo muttered, "Captains doing it again."  
>Law happened to be wearing only boxers. He wasn't wearing his hat.<br>I covered my eyes and the crew finally remembered a woman was on their sub.

Immediately, Law was thrown to the ground and slapped awake.

"C-c-captain," one of the men said meekly at his evil gaze, "Um... Mornin'..."  
>I stared at the ground when I heard Law coming closer.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Sakura," he said and grabbed a bottle of the suspected booze.

"G-g-g-g-g-good," I managed to get out before turning bright red.

He raised an eyebrow at my behaviour and in typical doctor fashion, leaned in closer to see if he could tell what the problem was.

I squeaked and closed my eyes.

Law looked down at himself, then back at me before blinking, "Ah."  
>He smirked and sat next to me.<p>

I was going to die. I was dying. He, a doctor, didn't care.

"Um," I tried, "You..."  
>"Yes, Miss Sakura?" Law continued to smirk in amusement.<p>

"C-can you... Please... Just... Clothes..."  
>"I can't understand what you're saying, Miss Sakura," he whispered in my ear.<p>

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I shouted before throwing a hand over my mouth and running out of the room.

"What's up with Sakura?" Bepo asked.

Law smirked even more (his crew didn't think it possible), "Nothing, Bepo. She just isn't used to half naked men."  
>"Oh," Bepo said but when frowned, "Then... Why?"<br>Law poked his first mate, "Why what?"  
>"Naked is when all your skin is showing, right?" Bepo asked and Law confirmed by nodding, "If she's embarrassed about seeing you naked then why does she sleep naked?"<br>Law coughed, "What?"  
>"Well, I woke her up this morning and she was naked."<br>"...I see... Bepo..." Law paused, "I'll wake her up tomorrow."  
>The crew members that had caught this conversation almost died from shock. Since when was their captain a perv?<p>

Meanwhile, I held my head in my hands. Why did the first man I saw half naked have to be Law? Oh, trust me, I wasn't complaining. Surely not every man looked like that. Though he wasn't an ordinary man. No, he was a super nova. A doctor. A somewhat friend of Papa.

"How am I going to look at him?" I pondered aloud and blushed. I would simply tell him I was embarrassed to see him half naked, is all. That's all there was to it after all.

Law knocked on for me later. I was reading the flower book again, quite engrossed. There were small details on each flower. Some were herbs and could be used for medical purposes. That could come in handy. I will be useful, I decided, I was no damsel in distress. If I tried my best, I could even get a bounty. I could go down in history.

"Miss Sakura?" he repeated.

"Oh!" I jumped in surprise as he opened the door, "I'm sorry, I was reading."  
>"No harm done, Miss Sakura."<br>"Um... Call me Sakura, please," I tried not to make it sound like a demand. He didn't seem the type of demand to like being bossed around, "It's a bit odd, being called 'Miss' on a pirate ship."  
>We were silent for a moment. I was comfortable in my bed, reading my book. Law was leaning against the door frame.<p>

"You haven't seen much of the world, have you, Sakura-san?" he asked quietly.

I looked up from my book, "Well, no... No, I don't suppose I have. I was always on that island, dreaming away," I caught myself, "Was there something you needed to ask me, Law-kun?"  
>Law-kun seemed surprised by this new familiarity. As was I, it just slipped out.<br>"No," he returned to his smirk, "Other than why you were blushing madly earlier. I came to inspect my new crew mate."  
>I refused to blush again, "I was surprised. I didn't expect a half naked man to appear at the breakfast table."<br>"Understandable but, may I remind you, you are on a pirate sub."  
>"I'll try and remember that, Law-kun," I said and returned to my book.<p>

"What are you reading?" he asked a minute later.

"It's about flowers. There are printings of them and descriptions. I'm seeing which ones have medical uses. I want to have some sort of use for you."  
>I slapped a hand over my mouth and recovered, "I-I mean I just don't want to be the pathetic damsel in distress. D-don't take my actions the wrong way."<br>"Of course," he smirked in amusement.

"Don't you have a submarine to run?" I tried.

"It's been a rather peaceful trip so far," he explained, "I got bored."  
>"Boohoo," I muttered and slapped my hand over my mouth again.<p>

_What are you thinking, girl? He could kill you any second and you're being sarcastic! You idiot!_

His lips twitched upwards, "Boohoo?"  
>I hid my face in my book.<br>Law-kun full out laughed at me, "I'm glad you're here, Sakura."

As he shut the door, I couldn't concentrate.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura?" the breeze seemed to whisper and I clung to that voice. Such a deep voice. But the breeze was a man. And what a handsome man. Side burns, his hat off and tattoos showed he had a wild side. His constant smirk made me question his twisted sense of humour. Oh, but the way he looked at me. Like I was a billion yillion gajillion beri. <em>

"_Yes?"I whispered gently in his bare chest. _

"_Let me take you," he growled and but my ear. _

_I managed to shudder out, "A thousand times until your satisfied."  
>"Mine," he hissed as his hand travelled their way around my already naked body. <em>

_I moaned into his ear, "Yours."  
>That tipped him over the edge. <em>

"_If you want me to stop, you better tell me now," he said roughly. _

"_Don't stop," I said weakly, speech lost when he licked my thigh. _

_His hands were smooth to surprise, he obviously protected them against the harsh chemicals of his medicines. _

_He wasn't one for beating around the bush but... From the smirk on his face I supposed he wanted to tease me a little. His fingers stroked me, his tongue caressed my breasts and he knew, I was putty in his hands. He bowed his head down and I stared in shock. No way! I was always told men were above women, we were worthless and a man bowing to a woman was wrong. Totally wrong-_

"_AH!" I squealed out when he used his tongue. This man was trying to drive me insane. And oh boy it was working. I was loosing it. I was gonna-_

_He entered gently and I closed my eyes. Breathe. He wasn't gentle for very long. He did try to be but he sorta lost it when I started panting his name... _

* * *

><p>"Law," I woke up, panting his name. I had a thin layer of sweat and in the mirror I had a slight blush on my cheeks. <em>Oh God, I've been on this sub for 24 hours and I'm already dreaming about... About... Oh God...<em>

The door squeaked open and I sighed.

"Mornin', Be-" I began to say but screamed when I saw it was Law-kun at my door way.

I quickly gathered all the covers in the hope he didn't see anything.

"Hm," he smirked, "No need. I've seen plenty."  
><em>That is one sexy smirk. Throw him on the bed! Quick! Before he leaves!<br>_I groaned, "Kill me now."  
>"And how would you like me to do that?" he said, "I could mess up your body parts, I suppose. Or cut you into tiny pieces and use those for my experiments. Or I could beat you to a pulp. I could throw you overboard... No, making you walk the plank would be much more entertaining. I could arrange a few sharks to, er, soften your fall if you want. Or I could put some poison into your breakfast. I have this new one I have been meaning to try out. It's quite painful, though. Should take a few hours for you to die and, for course, I may experiment on your half dead body-"<br>"I've changed my mind," I mumbled, "I'm good."  
>He whispered something quietly and I didn't catch it.<p>

"What?" I said sleeply.

"Nothing... Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" he use own words against me.

I stuck out my tongue, "Aren't you used to naked women?"  
>"Most of the women I see naked are dead," he said so normally I felt a pang of sympathy.<p>

I realized something, "You're not gay, are you?"  
>Law raised an eyebrow, "...No..."<br>"Oh, thank God," I muttered and then spoke up, "Shoo."  
>"Shoo?" he frowned.<p>

"I'm going to have a shower and get dressed," I informed him, "Doctor you might be but you're still straight."  
>"I don't like it when people give me orders, Sakura-san."<br>I blushed at my name, "It's more of a request. Please... Don't make me suffer such embarrassment."  
>"Fine," he shrugged, "I'm going."<br>"Fine."  
>"Fine," Law-kun stepped out.<p>

"Mornin', Captain," I shouted back and giggled. Who knew Trafalgar Law could be so much fun?

After being dressed, washed and fed, I realized the pile of shit I was in. I then purposely began bashing my skull against the wall.

"What the hell am I thinking?" I spoke aloud, "Stupid. Stupid. Should've stayed on the island. But, no, just had to go along with it all. Stupid Papa. Stupid Law. Stupid submarine. Stupid me for wanting to see the world. I'm just a woman. It's not my place. I should be in the fucking kitchen. I should be making tea and wearing pretty clothes and getting married to some dickhead who doesn't love me. I should be popping out kids every minute and if they're boys they should be raised by their father and the best will be the heir. I should raise the girls to know their proper place and show them how to make tea and take them for picnics on sunny days..."  
>I shook the tears away, "I'll tell Law-kun to drop me off at the next island. It's for the best. He's better off without me. I'd get in the way. I'd get clingy and... One day I won't be able to leave. Best to go now when I'm not attached."<br>I stared at the dent in the wall I had made, "Stupid skull."  
>"Sakura-san?" Law-kun poked his head out of his door, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that to my submarine."<br>"Sorry," I mumbled pathetically.

"If you could stop standing there looking like a corpse, I'd feel much better."  
>"Sorry," I repeated and slumped to the ground.<p>

He sped to me and checked my temperature. Doctor habits, I supposed.

"You seem fine, no fever and your heart rate is normal," he mused, "How odd. You don't have a cold, nor food poisoning... Hm."  
>"You're a good doctor," I whispered, "But you suck when it comes to emotions."<br>"You've lost me," he said and shoved a thermometer in my mouth.

"I'm sad," I said quickly before he could go all out doctor on me.

"Sad?" he poked me, "I have no medication for that."  
>"Booze usually works."<br>"I wouldn't normally suggest alcohol."  
>"You're a pirate," I mumbled, "What sorta pirate drinks tea instead of booze?"<br>"A refined one, Sakura-san," Law-kun said but surprisingly gave in, "Very well. Have a glass of wine and go to bed."  
>I took advantage of the situation, "You want me to drink alone on a pirate ship?"<br>He sighed and we went to the kitchen together.

"Ooh," I said happily, "You have vodka."  
>Law-kun sat on the floor and gulped down his chosen booze. I looked at the bottle and saw it was labelled 'Super Mega Extra Strong Ale.'<p>

After a few glasses, I was a bit tipsy. Oh, who was I kidding? I was fucking wasted. Law-kun was on his sixth bottle and looked no different.

I hiccuped, "So, you're and ale kinda guy."  
>"What were you expecting?" he grinned at me, "White wine and dark chocolate?"<br>I clapped childishly as he chugged a whole bottle.

"BUBBLES!" I shouted for no reason, "We should get some bubbles!"  
>"Bubbles?"<br>"Yeah! A bubble bath! I'm gonna have a bubble bath!" I slurred, "Yah comin'?"  
>"Miss Sakura-" he returned to the respectful way of speaking.<p>

I scowled, "Don't cha gimme tha shit. Meh name ib Sexuca."  
>"...Sakura-san..." he mumbled and drank some more.<p>

"Tha," I nodded knowledgeably, "An' I'm gonna 'ave meh a bubble bath. An' yah comin' with meh."  
>Law-kun shook his head but came with me anyway.<p>

I pulled him into my room.

"I was scared shitless the first time I saw yah," I admitted, "I went bonkers in the kitchen. Like, AH Trafilgr Low is in meh house. Well, fuckin' hell. An' yah asked fah tea. How funny is tha? It was nice, 'aving a sexy men 'round meh house."  
>He stared at me like I was insane.<p>

"No men 'round meh house normally," I remembered, "No one eva 'round. Mr Flapper there but he sooooo borin'. Always ask fah tea. I don't like tea. I like vodka!"  
>I waved the vodka bottle around to make my point.<p>

Law-kun face palmed, "I knew this was a bad idea."  
>I ignored him, "An' then yah took meh away. 'Appy days. I got a ship full ah smexy men (did I mention you are one sexy piece of ass, Law-kun?) and I got a chance to see tha the world. Nice, right? But I ain't supposed to," I pointed to my chest, "I'm a chick, see? I'm supposed to be a happy wifey with no brains and make tea fah all the men tha come meh way an' pop out as many brats as I can before I pop it cuz I'm a chick. I ain't supposed to be 'ere."<br>I tried to remember what I was talking about, "Oh, yeah! Yah betta drop meh off at the next island. Betta fah everyone. But first, we shuld 'ave a bubble bath!"

I ran the bath and giggled.

Law-kun said, "What?"  
>"A bubble bath with Law-kun, bath with Law-kun, naked with Law-kun," I sang to myself, "Like my dream."<br>"Dream?" he muttered while sipping at his ale.

"Tha time yah woke me up. I was 'avin' such a nice dream. You was in it, I was in it. An' we was doin' naughty stuff."  
>Law-kun didn't look at me, "You don't mean-"<br>"I wanna 'ave a dream like tha' again," I paused, "But maybe the real thingy wud be betta."  
>He spat out his ale.<p>

I threw in the bubbles for the bath and stripped off. I felt Law-kuns eyes on me as I removed all of my clothing, "Yah 'avin' a bath with me or not."  
>"I think it'd be better if I went," he said quietly but I grabbed his arm.<br>"Why yah goin'?" I poked him, "Why can't I 'ave a nice bubble bath with meh sexy captain?"  
>"Yes," he thought aloud, "Time for me to go."<br>"Law-kun," I whined.

Said sexy piece of ass flicked my arm away, "Good night, Miss Sakura."  
>I lost it, "Oh, tha's so it! Stop callin' meh Miss! I've seen yah topless, yah seein' me half nakey an' yah still callin' meh Miss. Fuck yah."<br>His eye twitched.

"Oh, am I pissin' yah off now?" I giggled and pulled his arm, "Come on, what's one bath gonna do?"  
>"Are you saying I need a bath?" he asked with sheer amusement.<p>

"A bubble bath," I confirmed, "Ah, there's one right here. Lucky."  
>I could tell he was giving in, I puffed out my cheeks like an impatient small child before he finally threw off his shirt.<p>

I stared as he unzipped his trousers. The sight sobered me up a little. Then, he took off his hat and a wave of hotness knocked me down to the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: Helllllooooooooo! Anyone who's read my stories before, yes, I am still alive. I know I haven't been writing much recently but some crappy crap happened but I'm here now. Review peoples! Next chappie probably in a few days :)


End file.
